Willifer one-shots
by kareeenx
Summary: A cluster of unseen JJ and Will moments through-out the series.
1. The Good Earth (Season 8, episode 5)

**Hi there! I'm back! And with a good story idea for you all. I plan to write a story with each chapter being Willifer one-shot from through-out the series. Any Willifer, Henry or JJ's home life mentions, I am going to turn into a mini story. It'll make those Willifer moments a little more real for us all. I'll probably jump back and forth from season to season and I currently have 14 chapter ideas so bare with me!**

**This one is based on 'The Good Earth' where Henry doesn't want to go trick-or-treating. Have fun reading :)**

"I can't remember the last time I was home before you." said JJ when Will piled in the front door, clearly glad to be home.

"Case was a tough one." he said before greeting his wife with a kiss.

She caressed his arm, running her fingers down it, sending the usual chill through his body, then locked her fingers with his and led him into the kitchen.

"I bet you would kill for some wine. How about I crack open a bottle and we can talk about it?"

"I'd rather we did less talking and more kissing on that couch." Will smirked.

JJ rolled her eyes, unnoticed by Will, as she had her back turned stretching for the wine glasses on the shelf. "I just got Henry down. Let's wait until he is completely settled then I'm all yours." she flashed him a smile and retreated back to the lounge, Will following like a lost pup.

"If you say so" he pouted.

They both sat side by side, feet resting on the coffee table, making small talk about Will's tough case and JJ's long day of writing up notes for some old cases, meanwhile casually sipping a drop of wine between sentences.

JJ lay her head on Will's shoulder, comforted by the smell of his cologne, and said "It just seems like there's no end to all the monsters walking around."

"We can't catch every bad guy, Jay."

"I wish we could" she sighed. Just then, projected the familiar voice of JJ from Henry's 'build-a-bear' superhero teddy bear. JJ had got him it while travelling on a case once. If you squeezed its stomach, a recording of JJ declared "mommy loves you" so Henry would always know so when she wasn't home.

"You said monsters weren't real!"

The couple's heads spun 'round to Henry standing directly in the doorway.

"Dammit" Will muttered under his breath.

_**/**_

"Shall we go get you some candy?" JJ held her hand out for Henry.

It had taken a lot for JJ and Will to convince Henry that monsters were _indeed_ _not_ real. And to make matters worse, his friends at pre-school had told him his "mommy and daddy are lying about the monsters not being real". However, after Will proclaiming to the little boy that he could be whatever he wanted this year plus eat all the candy he could possibly imagine, Henry decided it was worth a shot. He was going to be his _favourite_ profiler and figure out which monsters were real and which ones were not.

Henry nodded and grasped his mommy's hand and he, JJ and Penelope left the bullpen; closely watched with grins and awe's from the rest of the team.

_**/**_

They had now 'trick-or-treated' every house in JJ and Will's street and JJ had saw enough candy and pumpkins to last her another year. Henry, however, was not yet done.

"Aunt P, I wanna go to that big house!" he pointed to the incredibly decorated, yet spooky, house in the corner at the far end.

"Then there we shall go littlest Dr. Spencer Reid."

JJ smiled on at them, stopping to answer her ringing cell, "Hey."

"_I can see you._"

"Is that so?" she replied to her husband.

"_Where's your costume?_"

"Oh, you know, they ran out of candy striper outfits this year" she giggled.

"_Damn. I was lookin' forward to that._" JJ could hear his grin.

Changing the topic, feeling a flutter in her pit, she told him "We'll be over in five minutes. Henry and Garcia are on their last house."

"_See you soon._" and he hung up.

JJ made a 'wow' face as Henry came charging towards her showing off his two filled pumpkins pots. "I got so much!"

"So I see!" JJ combed his hair with her fingers then smiled at Penelope. "but it's time to go home now buddy."

"Can I eat some at home?"

"Of course!" Garcia waved her wand.

JJ threw her a death glare, "Only a little" she laughed and the three of them descended down the street.

"You coming in, Pen?" JJ offered when they stopped outside the gate.

She shook her head, "Off to meet chocolate thunder and uncle Dave for some drinks but we had fun, didn't we Henry?" she smiled down at the miniature version of Reid.

He nodded and gave Garcia a big hug.

"See you tomorrow, angel!" Garcia winked at JJ.

_**/**_

JJ's body slammed against the, now closed, bedroom door and Will littered her chest and neck with wet kisses.

"I can't believe he actually fell asleep after all that candy." Will said between breaths.

JJ didn't respond, just smled, and brought his lips to hers. Passionately, they became one as Will discared their bottoms and lifted her up against the door.

"God" JJ gasped.

She never did need that candy striper outfit _after all_.

**I hope you all liked it. For the next chapter I'm going to jump back to season six-ish time and the whole 'trying for another baby' thing. I'll try not to cry while writing it, I promise.**


	2. (Somewhere in Season Six) Part 1

It was november 13th and JJ was home from Afghanistan for three days for Henry's second birthday. Her little boy had turned two yesterday. _How had time went so fast?_ she thought to herself as she lay in bed that night. It was as though her life was flashing before her very eyes. For starters; one of her most greatest loves was gone: her job. And her family of team mates she once saw every day were now just people she spoke with through a text message. And now, her baby boy was a whole year older.

JJ could feel herself changing. One month in the Middle East had done that to her. _How will I ever come out of this?_ JJ worried.

"He just needed a change." Will interrupted her thoughts when he climbed back into bed.

_Oh yeah. Will._ She reminded herself. Their alone time had been cut short by the cries of Henry from the baby monitor.

"Now where were we, chere?" Will whispered into her neck.

JJ giggled at the ticklish sensation from Will's tongue as he left a hot trail from her earlobe to her collarbone where he place lovingly soft kisses.

"Do...do we have condoms?" JJ breathed through a moan.

Will's face answered her question._ He never used them, so why would they?_

"What? We don't need any..."

"Work has been stressful. I've been forgetting to take my birth control, it's nothing. I'll start a new cycle next month so until then..." JJ stopped when Will rolled off of her. "I didn't say we couldn't have sex." she sat up on her elbows.

Will smiled, "Have you ever thought about having another baby?"

JJ just about answered but closed her mouth again. She took a breath and sat up straight this time, resting against the headboard.

Will mimicked her actions.

"Have you?" she asked him. Truth was she _had _thought about it but work always got in the way and she didn't want to get Will's hopes up.

"All the time" he held her hand.

"Me too" she smiled.

Will looked at JJ for a moment as if he couldn't believe those words just came from her mouth. "Now would be the perfect time. You're not at the BAU, my job is slow lately, and Henry's the perfect age for a sibling! So what's stopping us?"

She bit her lip. Turning to face Will, her eyes scanned him up and down before she moved from her position and straddled his waist. "Kiss me" she murmured against his jaw.

Her breath was warm against his skin and when his lips collided with hers he swore he could taste just how much she loved him, and, just how much she wanted this.

"So we're trying?"

She smiled into another kiss, "We're trying."

_**/**_

**Short but sweet. The next chapter I'm thinking either a one-shot on Memoriam (bringing baby Henry home) or There's No Place like Home (when JJ finally gets home after the storm). What do you think? Leave a review. PS. this chapter is only the first part about baby number 2. I'll attempt the second part when I'm more stable.**


	3. There's No Place Like Home (S7, Ep7)

**This episode aired November 9th so technically Henry would still be two, turning three in three days. I'm going to assume JJ got back from the case November 11th before Henry's birthday. I hope you all like it!**

JJ couldn't sleep that night for thinking about her phone call with Will and Henry. This was the part of her job that she really hated. Her little boy had been sick and in need of a mother's touch, but still, she had left him and went on the case anyway. God, she felt so guilty. The tears had been continuous since she bid Henry goodnight and told Will she loved him and was sorry once again. She should have been there. She knew Will needed her there, as Henry could be a handful when he was poorly.

That didn't matter now. The storm was suppose to break in the morning and the team would be able to use the jet again. And she was ever so thankful that she would make it home on time for her baby's birthday.

**/**

First flight out was 9am and only being a ninety minute journey, JJ called Will to let him know she would be home early afternoon.

"Can't wait darlin'" had been his reply in his southern drawl, followed by the squeals of Henry somewhere in the background.

On departure of the jet, Emily approached JJ before she rushed off to her SUV. "Heading straight home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, Henry's 'swinging from the light shades' apparently running circles around poor Will" she chuckled and flung her go-bag in the back seat.

Emily grinned and hugged the blonde. "Give the little guy a kiss from me."

JJ agreed then took off home, waving at the team as she turned the corner out of the air strip.

Once home, she made the familiar journey up her pathway rather swiftly, acknowledging Kate and little Bethany playing in the front yard before going inside.

"Hey I'm home!" she sang, a little too dramatically, dumping her bag and coat on the side table. "Will?" she called again after no response. Uncertain of her boys' whereabouts, JJ pulled her iPhone from her back pocket and just as she was about to call Will, the sound of Henry's giggles projected from the back yard. It was like music to her ears.

JJ followed the chatter and laughs through the living room, into the kitchen, and out the back door. "Well, well, what do we have here?" JJ stood in the archway of the door with her hands on her hips.

"Mommy!" Henry galloped in her direction. For a two year old, he was pretty fast.

Preparing herself for a dripping wet toddler aiming for her smart suit, she crouched to his level and opened her arms for the biggest hug ever.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when he crashed into her chest. "Someone is feeling better."

Without a breath between words he chanted "You home! Daddy got the pool out! Look! Look!"

"I see that, buddy" she laughed and flashed her 'hundred watt smile', as Will would call it, to her boyfriend standing knee deep in the water.

"Welcome home" Will said softly.

"Mommy, come pway." HIs attempts at simple dialogue were adorable and both JJ and Will were definitely noticing some improvement as the weeks went by.

She smiled down at Henry since he had now tugged on her hand and pulled her towards the pool.

"Yeah, _mommy,_ come play" Will grinned.

"I'll have to...aah! Whoah!" Too late. Her almost dry suit was now soaking wet thanks to Will and his water gun.

Henry burst into a fit of giggles and jumped into the pool, splashing the water over JJ.

"Hey!"

Will laughed, "You're soaked now, may as well join us."

"I think it would fit better if I were in a bathing suit, boys" she winked at Will. "Give me ten minutes" she promised as she squeezed Henry's cheeks.

As promised, ten minutes later, bikini on body and a tray of lemonade drinks in her hand, JJ retreated to the back yard to two happy looking boys.

"Come have a drink Henry" she told the toddler when she sat down at the picnic table next to the pool.

Henry and Will jumped out the pool and JJ hugged a towel around the dripping wet boy before balancing him on her knee.

"I missed you" Will said after a gulp of lemonade.

"I missed you too. Both of you." JJ kissed Henry's long blonde locks. She offered her free hand across the table to Will and he accepted it gently. She shone a smile in his direction.

"Di' you catch a bad man, mommy?" Henry asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes I did."

"Good. Pway now?"

"Come on." she picked him up, still holding Will's hand, and the family of three sauntered towards the pool.

As Henry splashed and played, quite content that both his parents were home, Will sat with his back against the pool while JJ rested on his lap, enveloped in his arms. The couple watched their son in awe, grateful for these rare moments together.

Will nuzzled his lips against JJ's neck from behind and placed a few kisses there before whispering in her ear "Why won't you marry me?"

"Why rock the boat?" she replied simply. "Everything's perfect the way it is."

His reply was only a smile, a genuine one. And even though she didn't see it, she could feel the curl of his lips against her skin. In this moment she was content with her life; her family, her friends and her job were perfect. Nothing could change that. Not even a piece of paper.

"Let's pway shark and fishes!" Henry exclaimed, shooting the water gun in the much-too-cosy couple's vicinity.

Nothing but smiles and laughter in the Jareau-Lamontagne household were present the remainder of the day.

**Please let me know what you think guys.**

**Going to watch Nanny Dearest now. Writing this has caused major Willifer feels!**


End file.
